The purpose of this study is to test a dietary intervention of combined nutrition knowledge consisting of an intervention diet and behavior change training to reduce the frequency of diarrhea related to malabsorption among HIV positive individuals. This study will test effectiveness of a dietary intervention using "normal food" to reduce the frequency of diarrhea episodes and improve stool consistency in a randomized, single blind, parallel groups, control clinical trial.